halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
Spartan G-23 is currently helping out at the Ghost Recon Wiki and may not get a chance to answer your messages. Is anyone home?? Hello? Jimiro to captain James, im waitn on you! Lookie here check this out http://www.2kgames.com/thedarkness/local.htm --Demakhis 02:45, 23 June 2007 (UTC) WELLLLL We both have ships that shouldn't exist in the first place and the Bahamut CAN take more than you think it has shield and they are strong to but your vindicator crisier isn't a match for the Bahamut. You know why we called it Bahamut? Ever lpayed final fantasy? The whole point now is that it wont be a threat unless you fire on it. It is just here torecure blood's characte and be on it's way but it's like a sleeping er.... dragon don't pull it's tail. and since when did it have more than oen weapon? You keep underestimating us and this is the result of all tose EASY kills you made. You don't know about our our ranks. You don't know how strong each individual unit is and you don't know what we are capable of becuase we try to fix your messes. Alsdo the Bahamut is in the middle of of out fleet. If it goes I go becuase I have just about lost my patiences today. Au revoir. Twilightstorm 23:57, 23 June 2007 (UTC) If you don't midn me butting into yuor arguments. You both are being babbies. Michel you keep throwing ideas at my sister and she tales them. The Rank structure Sara built is in genius but I have been watching the Roleplay. Spartan-G023 you make your iowa seem like gods. Then there weas you JINNs are saw. You could have not put them at all becuas their very existence made no sence. Forerunner tech can only be understood by the Covenant and the Forerunners them selves. Michel your Wyverns, spider drones and spider mines only came into existence because of spartan g- 23's spartans being unstoppable. If I take my arguments to an admin he could see you two playing with fire and trying to get to the top. Spartan G-23 one man especialy your own spartan cna't take on 2,000 men and unggoy. sure they are flamable but i don't think they'll do that much damage to that legion... I also looked at past posts and letetrs. You are the strongest becuase of your apartans being indestructable. Michel you need to stop... I udnerstand that this argument is about the Bahamut in final fantasy it is a god liek dsragon and this particular vesel is larger than a super carrier. it is both Covenant and Human spartan g-23... and if i'm not mistaken Covenant vessels have sheilds and it being guarded by a fleet is anoterh thing one lone vessel that is of unknwon class just can not attack a fleet and a new classfication vessel. BOTH ships shouldn't bet there it You get rid of your Vindicator ship goes i;m sure the Bahamut willll go to. This situation is liekt eh JINN. So both of you could get rid of these two ships. and I like tp point out that your spartans are both trained by the Office f Naval Intelligence they are the same. Michel Get rid of your Bahamut. Dark Requiem 00:11, 24 June 2007 (UTC) New fanfic Me and Lopez are making a sequel to the battle of Jimiro, only on earth and with new characters, SPARTAN IIIs and an AI like Je'al and a monitor, oh and the ending of Jimiro is yours, !REMEMBER! Frank dies (waste of time thinkin bout a character) and Deathmind boards UNSC Bermuda and heads for earth. PS The new fanfic is called Halo: To the DeathPSS I make the Epilouge. The Evil O'malley 00:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC) sure If you make it i will help also i will not be acitve for a bit i got judo camp and then i'm going to england and in between i got lots of golf i played 2 rounds of 18 this weekend. Ohhhhhh sunburn also fear Jack Sparrow. --Demakhis 00:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) You can join the WotF --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 12:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) of course you can join the navy. It is a part of the UNSC of WotF --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:43, 25 June 2007 (UTC) how long are you going to be at your grandmas house? also i leave for england in 1 and a half weeks --Demakhis 03:22, 26 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Fanon Why can't the fanon be 1 year before RoT --Demakhis 20:57, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Next part To the Death is in process, I need you too make Konai rescue Rekua 'Arkanee, and SPARTAN-069 contact the UNSC and ask them to send Fire Team Bravo to Jimiro and find the Deathmind and kill him. $h@z@M! 23:57, 26 June 2007 (UTC) thanks thanks for the promotionChief frank 001 longsword does we have longsword pic if not can you find somes picture (at least 2 please) Chief frank 001 no prob i will wait thanks for the picturesChief frank 001 school You go to the website and then to laptops and you look around for a while and you will find it --Demakhis 00:04, 28 June 2007 (UTC) invitation template can I use the car invitation for invite someone? Chief frank 001 this so i use this (sorry for desagrement) CAF hey Spartan G-23 I would love to join. Thanks. 23:59, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Halo insurectio I have join halo insurection Master Caporal Chief frank 001 about caf invite yes i would love to join but i am afraid i don't have x-box live Response to CAF invite I really would like to join the CAF, so I accept the invitation, but I will not be able to join the Xbox Live Clan, as I am in Xiled Gaming and they don't want people multi-clanning. --MasterGreen999 Wtf wtf is the wanted pages? --Demakhis 23:30, 29 June 2007 (UTC) recruiting i recruite 2 persones!! Chief frank 001 accept invite ok i will join just give a starting rank Iotas Can i make a Iota and put her somewhere in the future --Demakhis 22:52, 30 June 2007 (UTC) F#$% ya --Demakhis 00:49, 1 July 2007 (UTC) So where be this fanon you told me about (British Accent) Arggg when you make send me a link Arggg (Prirate Accent) i be not very consistent --Demakhis 14:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Re:CAF Invite Sure, I'll join. --Dubtiger 18:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, G-23 --Dubtiger 21:41, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Srry Srry Plz if you could please let it be i like her being Iota Seven Also i froget did you recruit Dubtiiger or did i --Demakhis 03:28, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Sure i always wanted a cool sig --Demakhis 15:20, 2 July 2007 (UTC) If theres blood red then that or do that white to black and can my nickname be Spartan-064 Demakhis Reporting also what do you think of this being a front to a Fanon --Demakhis 16:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) How do i make it to the signature button? Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • What perference catogory is it in --Spartan-064 16:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Its not working see --[[User:Demakhis|Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Contributions]] 16:54, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Sig I improved the sig eh --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:07, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Why is no one posting on Hollow Bastion? --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:37, 2 July 2007 (UTC) If you click on the different parts of the link you get different links --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:14, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Request Alright, I will join the CAF.